


Midnight Patrol

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [60]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: I was wondering if you could do a really dominant danger days mikey smut"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Since this is a Danger Days request, I've made the executive decision (that sounded fancy) to make things by Killjoy names, so instead of the usual (Y/N) – Your/name – it's going to be (Y/KJN) – Your/Killjoy Name – since I'm sure many of you have them (I know I do, Black Melody reporting for duty! Haha) If not, get creative my beautiful people! (Or not, totally up to you haha)  
> All that aside, I hope you guys enjoy!

 

"Kobra duck!" You yell, the blonde immediate heeds your warning and drops to the ground giving you clear shot to shoot the Drac behind him.

"Thanks (Y/KJN)," says Kobra Kid, looking around before holstering his gun. "I think that was the last of them."

"Looks like it," you reply, putting away your gun as well. "No what?"

"Now we find shelter until we can contact base," replies Kobra, walking past you.

"That's fucking stupid Kobra and you know it, where are we gonna hide without Dracs finding us?"

The blonde-man whips around and grips your throat, glaring down at you with his domineering eyes.

"Unless you have a better idea, I suggest you don't be so disrespectful to me, understood?"

"Yes, sorry Sir," you huff, rolling your eyes.

Kobra Kid looks down at you for a moment before patting your cheek and continuing on his path, you knew you'd both need to find shelter soon because the sun was going down and that meant Dracs would be on patrol, so of course you followed close behind him. The two of you aimlessly walked through the deserted town, since BL/ind took over there were many towns like these, towns that had once held so much life now left in nothing but ruins what with everyone living in Battery City. You and Kobra bickered all the way through your search for shelter for the night, despite having been together for the better part of a year – or at least that's what you guessed, telling time and dates was no longer as easy as it used to be – yet the two of you would always bicker, no matter how much the rest of the Killjoys would try to shut you up.

"Do you hear that?" You question softly, stopping in your tracks and suddenly go wide eyed.

"Fuck!" Kobra hisses, grabbing your hand he runs to an alley way and shoved you against the wall.

Hiding your frame with his larger one, cloaked by the darkening sky and thankfully the Drac patrol car goes by without noticing either of you and the two of you sigh in quiet relief. You look up at Kobra and flush slightly, it's been so long since the two of you were this close and you could feel the building tension between the two of you, but between constant explorations for more food and protecting the base form Dracs the two of you never had any time alone. Kobra Kid looks down at you and is about to speak when you lean up and kiss him, using the opportunity to slide you tongue into his mouth. He doesn't hesitate in reciprocating the kiss, pushing you against the wall once again but this time holds your wrists to the wall as he presses against you. However, the kiss doesn't last as long as you'd wanted and he pulls away, only to tug you into the back of one of the many abandoned buildings and shoves you inside. You weren't sure of your surroundings, but that seemed to be the last thing on your mind when Kobra pushes you onto a table and reconnects your lips, rutting his hips against yours. Pulling back he latches his hand around your throat and holds you down, expertly undoing his belt with one hand before tugging your pants open and down.

"K-Kobra please..." you beg, looking up at him with hazed eyes.

"Trust me (Y/KJN), I'm not about to stop," he growls out, attacking your throat before moving down to your crotch and licks at your pussy lips.

Wasting no time the Killjoy sucks on your clit, fingering you as he does so and pushes your legs apart as they close around his head. Neither of you wanting to waste time, it has been far too long since the last time you fucked and knew that needed to change, immediately. Moving away from you Kobra stares at you for a moment, his tongue still pointed out connected to you my a string of your juices and the sight drove you mad. Gripping his shoulders you pulled him up to you and kiss him desperately, feeling his length push against you and moments later the Killjoy slams into you, making the table beneath you screech against the dusty floor. Kobra was relentless, slamming into you vigorously at _just_ the right angle and hit your spot repeatedly, you were choking back moans but knew you'd scream his name if you could. You clutched onto his hair and bite his lower lip making him groan, pulling away the blonde slaps you and elicits a moan from you. The sex between you to was always dirty and rough, but most of all, it was debilitatingly mind blowing.

"F-Fuck...oh fuck- _yes!_ R-Right there, of f-fuck Kobra!" You mewl, your back arching up off the table as you tremble cumming hard.

"SHIT (Y/KJN)!" Kobra chokes out, cumming deep within you, your walls milking his cock.

The two of you lay there for a moment, breathing heavily before beginning to redress and it was back to business.

"I think I saw a motorbike out there, we could use it to get back to base," the blonde says professionally, looking over at you.

"Sounds good, the last thing we need is to piss Party off again," you chuckle.


End file.
